The Slinging Resistance
TSR 'is the second episode of OmniTerra: Evolution. Plot ''Ash was walking around the city, looking for somewhere to stay. Finally, he saw a museum shaped building with the letters ''T, S and R inscribed above the door. Ash knocked on the door.'' (Ash): Hello? A 16 year old girl, called Wendy Clae, responds to the door. (Wendy): Who are you and what do you want? (Ash): I'm Ash Trenton, and I need a place to stay. (Wendy): I don't offer places to stay, but there is something. Are you a good Slinger? (Ash): Ash Trenton, #001 in OmniTerra. Yes, I'm good. I have an evolved and upgraded Pyronite Omni. (Wendy): There's someone here with an evolved and upgraded Ectonurite Omni. You could battle him. (Ash): And what would happen? (Wendy): You would get a place in the TSR. (Ash): The TSR? (Wendy): The Slinging Resistance. Well, you'll battle Ace in our virtual stadium. Come in. Wendy leads Ash to a door with a stadium behind it. Wendy gestures to Ash to go in. Ash goes in and sees Ace Green, his opponent. (Ace): I hope you are worthy of my time. '''Ghast, Tentatakk! He shoots his Ectonurite Omni, which transforms and shoots tentacles out at Ash, reeling him in. Two robots fly in through the windows. (Robots): Ash Trenton at 450 HP! (Ash): Molluchange, Sword! Ash fires Molluchange at one of the tentacles. Molluchange transforms into a sword, chops the tentacles, sending Ghast shooting back at Ace. (Robots): Ace Green at 450 HP! They get their Omnis. Then Ash loads Delta Lavae to his shooter, while Ace reloads Ghast to his shooter. (Ash): Lavae, Delta Fire! (Ace): Ghast, Physic Blast! They shoot. Red versus Purple. Fire versus Energy. There is a fiery explosion and both Ash and Ace are sent flying in opposite directions. (Robots): Ace Green at 350 HP. Ash Trenton at 350 HP. The battle goes on for another hour. (Robots): Ash Trenton at 50 HP. Ace Green at 50 HP. Ash, staggering badly, tries to aim Shockwire at Ace, but his Shooter just sends out yellow sparks. He pulls the trigger, and Shockwire shoots up into the sky. (Ace): You have a bad, bad aim. Suddenly, Shockwire comes shooting down on his head, winning the battle. (Robots): Ace Green defeated. Winner, Ash Trenton. (Wendy): Welcome, Ash, into the Slinging Resistance. Suddenly, a 14 year old boy with blonde hair comes racing towards the three. '' (Boy): Hello, Master Ash, I am Cameron. Cameron Tern. I got into this place, since my parents died and I had to go somewhere, being a beginner powerful Slinger. (Ash): Really? What do you sling with? (Cameron): A Geochleone Aerio, mostly. You could teach me, Master Ash! (Ash): Teach? I'm not that good at teaching. But, what are your Omni's moves? (Cameron): Wind Blast, Wind Block and Extreme. (Ash): I bet, if your Omni tried to copy Swerving Blow, you could develop two new moves. Spiral Wind Attack and Extreme Tornado. (Cameron): Let's try it, Master Ash! ''Suddenly, Hax Lumo teleports into the stadium. '' (Hax): Let's try losing, you mean. '''Frakeshock, Lightning Bolt!' Hax shoots Frakeshock at Cameron. (Ash): Squirt, Fountain Blast! ' ''Ash shoots Squirt at Frakeshock, who misfires his bolt. Squirt shoots a blast of water which pushes Frakeshock back at Hax, creating a double attack. (Robots): Ash Trenton and Cameron Tern tag-team to create TSR versus Hax Lumo at 200 HP. Cameron shoots his Geochleone Aerio, called Swirl, at Hax. (Cameron): '''Swirl, Wind Blast + Wind Block! Swirl shoots air at Hax, while creating a forcefield around Swirl, blocking him. Hax is blasted away by the wind into the ceiling of the stadium. (Robots): Hax Lumo eliminated. Winners: TSR. The End... Characters *Ash Trenton *Wendy Clae (first appearance) *Ace Green (first appearance) *Cameron Tern (first appearance) *Hax Lumo Battles *Ash Trenton versus Ace Green. Winner: Ash Trenton *TSR versus Hax Lumo. Winners: TSR Category:Episodes Category:OmniTerra: Evolution